


It'll Be Okay

by gladdecease



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between John's innocence and his life, the choice Mary will make is obvious. (Can be seen as a prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/145684">Trapped</a>, if you tilt your head and squint.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/75615.html?thread=17518687#t17518687) in response to [cougarcat](http://cougarcat.livejournal.com)'s prompt: SPN, John/Mary, After making the deal with YED to save John, Mary figures the best way to protect him is to tell John the truth about what is out there and to hunt down the demon before the deal comes due.

As John gasps back to life in her arms, as that damned demon escapes, leaving her father's body to bleed out, and as Dean disappears, Mary thinks. She knows a thing or two about demons, however rare their presence on Earth is. When they make deals, it's for souls to drag to Hell. But this one didn't want her soul, didn't want _any_ of their souls, not Charlie Whitshire's, not Liddy's, not hers, or anyone else it's visited. It wants something else.

As John drives her home, to find her mother's broken body on the floor of the dining room, she wonders to herself what that thing it wants is. What could she have in ten years that she doesn't have now?

Sitting by her mother's body while John calls the police, it occurs to Mary that she's probably in shock. Normally, people don't think this calmly about the long-off consequences of their actions, not when two (almost three) of their loved ones are dead. They scream, and cry, and curse and beg and plead.

Then again, when has she ever been normal?

An arm touches her shoulder, and before she can think twice about it she's grabbing it and twisting until its owner cries out in pain. Blinking, she realizes that it's John, staring at her in shock. Letting go of his arm, she apologizes softly. He backs off, and she turns back to her mother. She can hear a rustling sound behind her, but waits this time to see what John is doing. He sits down next to her and wraps his other arm around her shoulders, squeezing comfortingly, and she leans into him. She loves him for doing that.

Everyone she loves dies.

She stiffens, curling in on herself. That isn't true, she tells herself. They died because of the demon, not because of her. And she got John back. But she knows that in ten years that demon will be back. And if she's still with John then - and how could she not be, with how much she loves him? - she'll be putting him in danger. He'll be completely unprepared to deal with a demon.

Unless...

The possibility makes her shudder. No, she couldn't. Not her sweet, innocent John. She couldn't.

"Mary?" John tilts her chin up with two fingers, making her look at him. His face is full of concern for a woman who'd just lost both her parents. If that was all that was troubling her, she'd welcome his attention. Right now, it just reminds her of what she'll lose, one way or another.

But she knows, deep down, what she'll pick if she has to choose between John's innocence and his life.

Taking a shaky breath, she smiles up at him. His worried expression tells her it's not a convincing smile, but she keeps it up as she leans in to kiss him. He accepts it, warm and gentle as ever. Comforting. It'll be okay, she tells herself. After the funeral, she'll tell him. And either he'll leave her, and he'll be safe, or he'll help her figure out what this demon wants, and how to stop it. Pulling back, she wraps her arms around John's chest and leans into him, basking in his warmth.

Somehow, it'll be okay.


End file.
